


TickleTober Day 2 -- Fingers

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2019 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Lee!Patton, Tickling, lee!logan, ler!logan, ler!patton, tickle teasing, ticklish!logan, ticklish!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Logan is ever so rudely awoken from his nap.Warning: This is a tickle fic!





	TickleTober Day 2 -- Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Tickletober day 2 was fingers, so here we are!

Logan nearly launched himself off the couch in surprise as he was startled out of his doze by a tickling at his sides. He yelped and fell into giggles as he was pulled back into someone’s chest while fingers dug into his sides.

“Wait, wait -- no!” He called through his giggles, squirming in the ticklish hold.

“Sorry, Lo-Lo” Patton giggled behind him. “My fingers seem to have a mind of their own!”

“That makes no -- AH!” Logan yelped again and broke into loud laughter as Patton squeezed his hips.

“Maybe ten little ghosts possessed my fingers and they decided you needed a little tickle!”

Logan wanted to argue that ghosts weren’t real, but Patton was switching spots too rapidly for him to get any words out.

Logan was caught between wanting to squirm closer and squirm away. When Patton went back to squeezing his hips and thighs, Logan made his decision.

“Pat -- nonono!” He shrieked, cackling and trying to roll off the couch.

Patton gave a fake gasp. “Maybe the tickle monster’s taken control of my hands and decided you needed a good laugh, Mr. Grumpy Gus!”

Logan tossed his head back against Patton’s shoulder in helpless guffaws. “I’m laughing! I’m laughing!”

“You are and it’s adorable! But I still can’t control my own fingers!”

Logan managed to turn around in Patton’s hold. “Oh no!” He said through his giggles. “Looks like mine have a mind of their own now, too!”

Logan shoved his fingers up under Patton’s underarms and laughed at the shriek it produced. Patton’s fingers kept wiggling, though, and Logan still couldn’t escape.

The mind palace didn’t go quiet for a long while, that afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Find me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
